creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Peppers246
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Peppers246 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 14:17, February 19, 2013 [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 01:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:14, October 16, 2013 (UTC) OC Please stop adding OC to pastas you didn't write. Thank you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:43, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmmmm...odd that you can't enter. Either way, here are the requirements for the different roles we have: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests But you also need the community's approval, so making yourself known is another priority if you wish a role. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, applications are closed right now. However, there is a chance of them opening in the near future. Meanwhile, invest time in getting yourself known, it is always a good idea. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 19:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Damn, I had forgotten! Will do it now. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Narrative categories First person, second person, third person, and ambiguous narrative are now obsolete and should not be added to any page. You can help by removing them from any page you see. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey man. How has it been going for you? I haven't heard about you in a long time -- probably October or around that time period. After the whole category removals, how has life been? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Don't Please don't plug a story on the Writer's Workshop that is already on the main site. That isn't the place to do it. If you want someone to read your work, there's other ways to do it. Updating your blog is one way, for example. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 13:08, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:A Request I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, and grant you rollback rights. You seem like a competent editor who fell into some inactivity. Please use this tool for the benefit of the community. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 02:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC)